mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сумеречная Искорка
Сумеречная Искорка (англ. Twilight Sparkle) — пони-единорог, сиреневого цвета с синей гривой с розовой и фиолетовой полоской. Её знак отличия розовая шестиконечная звезда в окружении пяти маленьких белых звёзд. Является верной ученицей Принцессы Селестии и главным протагонистом сериала. Она жила в Кантерлоте, где обучалась под опекунством принцессы, но переехала в Понивилль, где сейчас работает в качестве библиотекаря и продолжает своё обучение. Искорка регулярно поддерживает переписку с её наставницей. Она живёт в городской библиотеке вместе с юным драконом Спайком и филином Совой. Сумеречная Искорка представляет элемент магии. После серии Magical Mystery Cure трансформировалась в аликорна и была награждена званием принцессы, став таким образом четвёртым аликорном из уже известных Принцессы Селестии, Принцессы Луны и Принцессы Каденс. Разработка frame|Эскиз СумеречнойВ первоначальном дизайне Искорки, Лорен Фауст использовала цветовую схему и знак отличия от пони первого поколения (G1) по имени Twilight (Сумеречная), которая появлялась в пилотном выпуске Rescue at Midnight Castle. Впоследствии, цветовая схема Сумеречной Искорки была заменена на аналогичную у земной пони третьего поколения (G3) по имени Twilight Twinkle (Сумеречное Мерцание) с немного изменёнными гривой и хвостом. Twilight из первого поколения могла телепортироваться по своему желанию, а Twilight Twinkle любила смотреть на светлячков; У Искорки есть обе особенности этих пони, с её возможностью к телепортации и периодическим наблюдением за звёздами, хотя она намного более погружена в учёбу и обладает более мощными магическими способностями. Она также разделяет несколько персональных черт с Wind Whistler (Свистящий Ветер), такие как её склонность полагаться на логику, чем на инстинкты и её привычку использовать сложные и технические термины. На наброске, сделанном в 2008 году для "библии программы", знак отличия Искорки, имеет сходство с тем, который был у персонажа Moondancer (Лунная Походка) из самого раннего поколения My Little Pony. Лорен Фауст запланировала, чтобы Искорка обрела силу левитации "в какой-то момент". После ухода Фауст из шоу, Искорка использовала левитацию в двух эпизодах 3-го сезона: The Crystal Empire - Part 2 и Magical Mystery Cure. Представление в сериале Личность Коммуникабельность Искорка впервые появляется в серии Магия дружбы, часть 1, как асоциальная, не любящая общаться, пони. Она намеренно избегает контактов с другими пони, которые просят её прийти на вечеринку, как Искорка заявляет, что у неё "нет времени на такие вещи», и что Найтмэр Мун, возвращение которой, является гораздо более важным делом, чем вечеринка. В других эпизодах, она также часто отклоняется от других пони, и больше заинтересована в учебе. frame|Сумеречная Искорка в мэрии. Когда Принцесса Селестия отправила Искорку в Понивилль, чтобы увидеть как проходит Празднование Летнего Солнца, и попытаться подружиться с другими пони. Она все ещё пытается избежать последнего задания и больше внимания уделяет учебе. Когда Найтмэр Мун оказывается на свободе, она говорит своим новым "друзьям", что она пойдёт одна, побеждать Найтмэр Мун, но несмотря на это все они настаивают на том, чтобы помочь ей с этой задачей. Увидев, сколько её новые друзья смогли сделать для нее, она начинает открываться и понимает, что она нуждается в её друзьях, чтобы победить Найтмэр Мун, а вместе они спасают Эквестрию от вечной ночи. Искорка выражает своё желание остаться со своим новым друзьям в Понивилле. Она должна отправлять отчёт о дружбе каждую неделю. thumb|left|Искорка сомневается в дружбе Хотя она остается чрезвычайно верна своим друзьям в течение всего сериала, Искорка кратко теряет веру в её друзей в Возвращение гармонии, часть 1 и часть 2. В этом эпизоде, Принцесса Селестия вызывает пони в свой замок, чтобы еще раз использовать Элементы гармонии, где они сталкиваются с Дискордом. Заманив их в королевский лабиринт с загадками, Дискорд делает всех друзей Искорки таким образом, чтобы они делали всё напротив их элементов. В течение двух эпизодов, их отношение добралось до Искорки тоже, где они бросают друг друга, пока она почти не отказывается от своих друзей и Понивилля. Однако, когда она находит все письма о дружбе, посланные Принцессой Селестией, и читает их, Искорка восстанавливает веру в ей друзей. Она решила восстановить их личности с помощью "Заклинания памяти", которое показывает времена их дружбы. Как только все они возвращаются к нормальной жизни, они используют Элементы Гармонии, чтобы победить Дискорда и вернуть его в камень. Темперамент и тревожность Искорка, как правило, "прямой человек" серии, будучи самой спокойной, рациональной и уравновешенной пони. Тем не менее, было много случаев, когда её терпение (и здравомыслие) были поставлены под сомнение и даже утеряны. Искорка злится в Магия дружбы, часть 1 и Интуиция Пинки, хотя эти случаи чаще вызваны чем-то неприятным. В первую очередь, она была поражена острым соусом, а во втором она злится после того, как Пинки Пай говорит ей, есть что-то еще "главное", которое придет после угрожающих жизни, атак гидры. thumb|left|Искорка не удивлена Когда парасприты начали поедать всё в городе в Незваные гости, а принцесса Селестия должна была вот-вот прилететь, Искорка предложила построить точную копию Понивилля. Она также нервничает в Птица Феникс, когда узнаёт что Флаттершай взяла Феломину без разрешения принцессы, говоря ей что принцесса может выгнать её или заставит провести всю жизнь в заточении или даже всё сразу. Всё же принцесса Селестия, когда находит птицу, ничего не говорит и даже посмеивается над озорством Феломины. thumb|"Спайк влюбился в Рарити!" Как друзья, Искорка и другие пятеро часто доверяют друг другу, как это видно, когда Искорке, под бдительным оком Пинки, рассказывают секреты Рарити и Флаттершай, в эпизоде Секреты дружбы. В эпизоде, пони хотят положить конец карьере модели Флаттершай, но обе из них просят Искорку не говорить это другим пони. Искорка чувствует, что рассказывание их тайн разрешить конфликт, но она не может ничего рассказать. Её напряженность ухудшается от того, что она под наблюдением Пинки Пай, которая постоянно всплывает из неожиданных мест (например, в ящик яблок и за зеркалом), поражая Искорку. В конце концов Искорка так занервничала, что она должна была физически остановить себя от раскрытия тайны. Ближе к концу эпизода, Рарити и Флаттершай поделились своими чувствами и находят, что они обе хотят положить конец модельной карьере Флаттершай. После этого, Фото Финиш приезжает, чтобы сказать, что Флаттершай должна быть на фото сессии завтра, но Флаттершай говорит, что она не может сделать любое из её назначений, после чего она и Рарити предположительно идут в спа. В это время, Искорка закопала голову в горшке. Но когда она остается наедине с Фото Финиш, она кричит "Спайк влюбился в Рарити!" Пинки Пай появляется по ту сторону зеркала и выражает свое неодобрение Искорке. thumb|Искорка беспокоится что не отправила письмо принцессе Селестии Во время эпизода Нулевой урок, Искорка становится чрезвычайно тревожной. Отчаянно пытаясь найти что-то, чтобы написать принцессе Селестии что она узнала о дружбе. Она так тревожится, что решает создать проблему сама, с помощью своей куклы - Пони-Всезнайки и заклинания. Из-за заклинания весь Понивилль становится одержимым этой куклой. В её "безумном" состоянии, Искорка ходит с лохматой гривой, имеет широкие безумные глаза и говорит очень быстро. thumb|left|Искорка пытается объяснить Искорке из прошлого чтобы она ни о чём не беспокоилась Во время эпизода Давно пора, Искорка получает предупреждение от пострадавшей Искорки из будущего (хотя она заявляет, что она явилась лишь со следующего утра вторника). Искорка из будущего видимо путешествовала во времени, чтобы предупредить Искорку о том, что произойдет в будущем, но не в состоянии закончить объяснить что это такое. Искорка начинает паниковать, считая что в ближайшем будущем случится ужасное бедствие. Она начинает выяснять что это может быть за катастрофа и как её предотвратить, а также непреднамеренно ранит себя много раз, что сделало её больше похоже на Искорку из будущего. В конце концов, она проникает в архивы в Кантерлоте в попытке найти заклинание, чтобы остановить время, но не может найти его до утра вторника. С восходом солнца, Искорка, наконец, понимает, что не было никакой катастрофы, и использует заклинания путешествия во времени, чтобы предупредить Искорку из прошлого, что не надо волноваться. К сожалению, она не смогла объяснить это Искорке из прошлого, так как Искорка из прошлого повторяет действия Искорки и не дослушивает её. В The Crystal Empire, Part 1, Искорка беспокоится о предстоящем экзамене принцессы Селестии, собирая разные исследования, какие только можно, и "взрывается", когда Спайк говорит ей что это "всего лишь тест". Во время эпизода Games Ponies Play, принцесса Каденс учит Искорку технике дыхания для борьбы со стрессом. Этот метод работает, так как Искорка была спокойна на протяжении всей серии, удивив даже себя. thumb|left|Искорка окончательно теряет разум в [[Нулевой урок]] В других случаях, Искорка показывает значительное сочувствие и терпение, которые стоят в резком контрасте с многочисленными примерами её слишком эмоционального реагирования на ситуацию. В Затмение луны, когда принцесса Луна появляется в Понивилле на Кошмарную Ночь, Искорка неустрашима, а, даже, по настоящему рада её присутствием. Ища принцессу, чтобы поприветствовать ее лично, когда её блистательный выход провалился. Правильно определив, что причины социальной неловкости принцессы были почти такими же, как её собственное прибытие в Понивилль, Искорка провела большую часть ночи, проводя лекции её друзьям, населению города, и даже самой принцессе, пока не удалось обеспечить Луну желанней гостьей на праздновании. Позже, Искорка поняла, что дети и Пинки Пай фактически не боятся принцессу Луну, а просто наслаждаются страхом на Кошмарную Ночь. Прилежность Как отмечалось выше, Искорка активно вкладывалась в свои исследования ещё до переезда в Понивилль. На протяжении всего сериала, Искорку часто можно встретиь с книгой, как правило, с целью дальнейшего изучения магии. Это её прилежность, что привело её к обнаружению предстоящего возвращения Лунной пони и помогает ей во многих других случаях на протяжении всего сериала. В начале эпизода Заносчивый грифон, Искорка озабочено читает книгу, когда Пинки Пай продолжает говорить о воздушной акробатике Радуги. Искорка делает вид, что слушает то, что говорит Пинки Пай, ответив "а-ха" с невозмутимым тоном и продолжая чтение её книги. Точно так же в серии Самый лучший вечер, Пинки Пай говорит с Искоркой, в то время как она, с энтузиазмом пытается сконцентрироваться на изучении нового заклинания. Искорка демонстрирует свою зависимость от книг в её первую пижамную вечеринку, что она проводит с Рарити и Эпплджек. Во время вечеринки, она использует учебную книгу, "Пижамная вечеринка. Всё, что вы хотели знать о пижамной вечеринке, но боялись спросить.", и обращается к ней в течение всей ночи. Когда буря снаружи валит дерево, она в недоумении, и для обработки ситуации продолжает искать ответы в книге. С другой стороны, её зависимость от книг часто очень полезна, например, когда она участвует в осеннем забеге. Хотя Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш издеваются над ней за то, что она читала книгу о спорте, ей удается победить их обеих в гонке и прийти пятой, практикуя советам в книге: бежать медленно вначале, а затем, когда все другие участники устанут, быстро бежать до финиша в конце. Скептицизм Навыки Магия Телепортация Цвет магической ауры thumb|Рог Искорки во 2-ом сезоне светится ярко-пурпурным В первом сезоне, рог Искорки обычно светился белым или слабым оттенком фиолетового, и объекты светились также. Начиная со второго сезона третьего эпизода, магия Искорки равномерно изображена в ярко-пурпурном свечении. Организованность Полёт После обретения крыльев в Magical Mystery Cure, Искорка показана летающей в конце эпизода. История Принцесса Каденс thumb|left|130px|Няня Искорки, принцесса КаденсИскорка описывает Каденс как "Лучшая няня за всю историю нянь". Королева Кризалис не смогла повторить специальную песню-приветствие, из-за чего Искорка начала подозревать её. Настоящая Каденс была заточена в подземной пещере, где раньше жили жадные единороги. Она говорит Искорке, что она не сможет забыть "ту, которую так любила". Знак отличия thumb|Искорка пытается использовать магиюВ серии История знаков отличия, Искорка рассказывает Метконосцам, как, будучи жеребёнком в Кантерлоте, она всегда хотела попасть на Празднование дня Солнца. Попав туда, она стала свидетелем, как принцесса Селестия подняла солнце. Вдохновлённая этим, Искорка захотела узнать о магии побольше. Поначалу, Искорка с трудом могла перевернуть страницу в её книге, но она быстро достигает своей цели. Она читает две стопки книг о магии, и родители решают отдать её в школу принцессы Селестии, для одарённых единорогов. Тем не менее, Искорка встревожена, когда она обнаруживает, что она должна пройти вступительные экзамены, прежде чем вступить в школу. Под руководством четырех пони-экспертов, её надо было необходимо использовать свою магию, чтобы заставить яйцо дракона вылупиться. Несмотря на все её усилия, яйцо не вылупилось, и Искорка приносит свои извинения за то что потратила время экзаменаторов. И вдруг, звуковая радуга Радуги пугает её, и заставляет её огромную магическую силу вырваться полностью из-под её контроля, заставляя вылупиться младенца Спайка. thumb|Искорка находит свой знак отличияЕё глаза начали светиться белым, и фиолетовая аура окружила её. Искорка сделала шквал заклинаний: она заставляет экзаменаторов парить в воздухе, превращает её родителей в горшочные растения и Спайка в гигантского дракона, головой пробившую крышу. Принцесса Селестия видит последнего при пешеходных прогулках снаружи и быстро вмешивается, чтобы проконтролировать магию Искорка и вернуть всё в норму. Искорка извиняется, но Принцесса Селестия не расстраивается, вместо этого она признает силу Искорки и рекомендует ей научиться укрощать свои способности посредством целенаправленных исследований. Затем она предлагает взять Искорку как своего личного протеже в школе. Искорка взволнованно принимает предложение, и в этот момент, её метка появляется, к её радости. Кантерлот thumb|Оригинальный дом Искорки в Кантерлоте Впервые Искорка показывается в Кантерлоте, где она узнает о возвращении Лунной пони. Она проживает в башне из слоновой кости и может похвастаться Спайку о том, что она верная ученица Селестии. Её приглашают на вечеринку, но она отказывается, предпочитая исследования о Лунной пони. Вскоре, принцесса Селестия отправляет Искорку в Понивилль, найти друзей и провести Празднование дня Солнца. Понивилль Искорка переезжает в Понивилль в первом эпизоде, где она сдруживается с Пинки Пай, Эпплджек, Радугой Дэш, Рарити и Флаттершай. Она быстро узнает о навыках её подружек: она восхищается способностью Радуги Дэш, как она очищает небо, красивые отделочные работы Рарити, и мелодичная музыка хора птиц Флаттершай. Она менее впечатлена изобилеем гостеприимства Эпплджек, вечеринкой Пинки Пай. Она даже убегает от Рарити, когда она фактически заставляет её получить макияж. Она разделяет много приключений со своими друзьями на протяжении всей серии. В конце Magical Mystery Cure она превращается в аликорна, и коронуется принцессой. В конце эпизода, она улетает в сторону камеры. Воздушный шар У Искорки есть воздушный шар Твайнклин Баллун. Искорка летит на нём в заставке сериала, и использует тот же воздушный шар, чтобы слетать с её друзьями в Клаудсдейл, для того, чтобы боболеть за Радугу на Состязании Лучших Лётчиков. В Возвращение Гармонии, часть 2, пони использовали его, чтобы поймать загипнотизированую Радугу Дэш. Шар используется другими пони на другие случаи. Семья Родители thumb|Родители Сумеречной ИскоркиВпервые, родители Сумеречной Искорки появляются в эпизоде История знаков отличия. Они поддерживают стремление Искорки к магии, отправив её в "Школу для одаренных единорогов" принцессы Селестии. Они появляются вновь в Свадьба в Кантерлоте, часть 2, где они присутствуют на свадьбе своего старшего сына, Шайнинг Армора, плача слезами радости. Они появляются вновь в Magical Mystery Cure, как свидетели коронации принцессы Сумеречной Искорки. Мать Искорки напоминает заметную пони из G1, Сумеречную (Twilight), также известную как Галактика (Galaxy) в My Little Pony телесериал. Отец Искорки напоминает пони из G1 по имени Ночник (Nightlight). Шайнинг Армор thumb|Молодая Искорка и её брат Шайнинг АрморШайнинг Армор является старшим братом Искорки, который впервые упоминается, а затем появляется в Свадьба в Кантерлоте, часть 1, в качестве капитана королевской гвардии. Искорка говорит, что Шайнинг Армор является единственным пони, который действительно был ей другом, прежде чем она переехала в Понивилль. Она поёт песню СБДН, в которой поётся как они делали всё вместе. Она высказывает свое разочарование в том, что Шайнинг Армор не смог сказать ей лично о его предстоящей свадьбе, и как только она приезжает в Кантерлот, она пытается защитить Шайнинг Армора, и всю Эквестрию, от королевы Кризалис. Цитаты "В этом городе все пони 'не в себе'!''" - Магия дружбы, часть 1 "Ты думаешь, что сможешь так просто уничтожить элементы гармонии? Что ж, ты ошибаешься, потому что духи элементов гармонии находятся здесь!" - Магия дружбы, часть 2 "Это другая вспышка. Я почувствовала это в тот самый момент, когда я поняла, как я рада слышать вас и видеть. И насколько вы мне небезразличны. Эта искра вспыхнула, когда я осознала, что вы все мои друзья. Посмотри, Лунная пони, искра появляется в тот момент, когда искра возникает в сердце каждого из нас. Это и есть шестой элемент - магия." - Магия дружбы, часть 2 "Кто? Я? Я просто обычная жительница Понивилля. Никакой магии, я... Э-э-э... По-моему, у меня очень много дел, простите, мне пора!" - Хвастунишка "Ура-а-а! Пижамная вечеринка!" - Единство противоположностей "Итак, кто придёт ко мне на пижамную вечеринку завтра? Ох, ой. А может быть, в следующий четверг? Ой! А может быть, в субботу через неделю? Или через месяц?" - Единство противоположностей "Мы не можем повесить плакат, на котором написано "Добро пожаловать, принцесса Селест"." - Незваные гости "Я провожу научное исследование. Я наблюдаю за Пинки Пай, известной также как Pinkius Piecus. В привычной для неё среде." - Интуиция Пинки "Это моя книга. И я прочту её!" - Возвращение гармонии, часть 2 "Мы поняли, что дружить не всегда легко. Но за дружбу всегда стоит бороться." - Возвращение гармонии, часть 2 "Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Если письмо не будет отправлено до заката, то я... Ах! Опоздаю!" - Нулевой урок "Талантливая... Лихорадка - это болезнь, которая впервые обрушилась на пони ещё в древние времена." - Загадочная лихорадка "Я должна составить отчёт для Принцессы, подытожив все предыдущие отчёты." - Новорождённые пони "Кто ты? То есть, ты это я, но я это тоже я. У меня же нет близнеца. Это невозможно. Этого просто не может быть." - Давно пора "Почему никого не удивляет, что я пробралась сюда? Может, и не было никакой катастрофы? И, выходит, я переживала попусту?" - Давно пора "Спасибо тебе, что позвала нас в Кантерлот на Национальный Конкурс Десертов." - Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы "У меня могла быть сестра, а я потеряла брата." - Свадьба в Кантерлоте, часть 1 "Вот это настоящая свадьба." - Свадьба в Кантерлоте, часть 2 "''A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony!" - Magical Mystery Cure en:Twilight Sparkle de:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle it:Twilight Sparkle ja:トワイライトスパークル no:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle sv:Twilight Sparkle Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Пони-единороги Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Аликорны Категория:Принцессы Категория:Сезон 1 Категория:Сезон 2 Категория:Сезон 3